GUTS to the Sky Part 1
is the 19th episode of Ultraman Tiga. The episode marks the debut of Artdessei. Plot A woman is walking on a street at night, when she sees a robot stalking towards her. Panicking, she runs away, as it and another robot, named Steel Mask, patrol the streets. Rena is testing the Maxima-Overdrive in space, and is having problems controlling the craft. As she is returning to earth, she spots an island in orbit, but it soon disappears. The professor who had been overseeing the project leaves the room and Daigo tails after him, asking him what his intent is. The professor, before he gets out, tells Daigo he is trying to reach the Light. Daigo follows him to a secret hanger where he spots a huge aircraft with Maxima-Overdrive technology. Later, Daigo and Shinjou are patrolling when they spot one of the robots in the street. When it advances on them, Daigo confirms it's a robot so Shinjou shoots it. Examining it when it falls to the ground, they find it's empty and take it back to their base for research. More robots then are seen around the city, and are collected into a big pile. Daigo runs into Rena and asks her to tell him what Maxima-Overdrive is. She explains that it's a new way of propulsion that Professor Yao had created, based on how light travels through space. Alarms then start to blare as all officers are ordered back to the Control Room. The island Rena had seen in space has now been detected by scanners, and Shinjou has been sent to investigate it. He spots it launching an attack, and decides to attack it, despite Munakata telling him the Gutswing won't be able to do much to it. The lightning bolts the island shoots down cause trouble on earth, so Shinjoh tries an attack which proves futile. A robot then starts to follow him, and despite his evasive flying is forced to eject right before the robot crashes into his plane. The Artdessei is ordered out, even though it's not finished, with the robots coming back to operation in the base. The GUTS officers get into a battle with them as the robots start to destroy the materials around the Artdessei, and, with Daigo staying behind to keep the robots' attention, manage to get it into the sky. It heads towards the island in space which is launching more lightning attacks. Daigo is leaving the hanger when he sees the robots activate jet packs on their backs and fly into the wall, starting to flood the room. The robots then combine into a large robot and start heading towards the base. Daigo, trying to swim out of the flooded room, transforms into Tiga to fight the robot. It ignores him and continues on its way, so he starts attacking it. Tiga's efforts don't affect the robot as it shrugs him off and elbows him, eventually falling on him to attack him more. Tiga is unable to move from under the robot as it starts to choke him. Artdessei is almost to the island, and starts attacking it, seemingly destroying the island. Tiga switches to Power Type and is able to throw the robot off of him. He throws it around and lands some hits on it, but then it latches onto him and starts a self-destruction sequence. Meanwhile, the Artdessei finds that the island is still there, and it starts to come towards the ship. Cast Main Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : (voice) Guest Actors TBA Suit Actors *Ultraman Tiga: Shunsuke Gondō (Multi Type), TBA (Power Type) *Gobnu: TBA (Vaha), TBA (Gobnu) DVD Release *Ultraman Tiga Volume 5 Features Episodes 17-20. Category:Ultraman Tiga Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ultraman Tiga Category:Two Part Episodes